Three, Two, One!
by Lapin de la Flouve
Summary: My Unbound for the week. GSR, CWR plz R&R (boy that's a lot of write jargin)


**Three, Two, One!**

**By**

**Lapin de la Flouve (aka TynieGSRfan)**

A/N: Hi there! Akkk! Has it really been that long since I wrote an Unbound fic?! Stupid college got in the way. Argh! I really will try to do better next quaterI promise!Okay enjoy the fic. BYE!!

* * *

It was a quarter to twelve, just minutes away from the start of yet another new year. The Las Vegas crime lab was bustling with people as all three shifts got together to celebrate. The entrance to the lab had been turned into a dance hall. Nick was at the front of the floor, leading everyone through a Texas two-step. Sara laughed as she tripped over her feet yet again trying to keep up with Nick.

As the music came to a stop Catherine climbed up on a chair calling for everyone's attention. "Okay everybody," she yelled, "we have about fifteen until the fireworks start so we should be heading out side. Also as you all know it is customary on the stroke of midnight to receive a new years kiss. So, this year when the fireworks go off I want you to turn to the person next to you and give them a kiss on the cheek," she paused and gave a mischievous grin, "unless of course the cheek isn't good enough for you."

In the spirit of the new year, and also from the fact that someone had spiked the fruit punch, everyone agreed.

Next Catherine made her way over to where Nick, Warrick and Greg standing. About an hour before shift had started, the four friends had gotten together and made resolution plans of their own. "My part's done," Catherine announced, "It's all up to you three now. You all know what you have to do."

"I've got the outdoor lights." Nick drawled.

"I still don't understand how you got the easy part, Sara's going to kill me." Greg whined.

"Yep you're dog meat man," Nick said with a grin, "but at least you don't have Rick's job."

Warrick shook his head, "Hey you leave Grissom up to me. I'll get him out there. Besides, I got a little help earlier. I suggested that Brass help him loosen up with a little bourbon and I'm pretty sure he's the one who spiked the punch."

"Good one Warrick." Catherine smiled, "Now we'd better get into our positions."

With eight minutes left Warrick found Grissom knocking back another glass of punch and talking with the day shift's new supervisor. Brass was standing close by in case Warrick needed any assistance getting Grissom outside. When he got closer, Warrick could hear that the older man's tongue had been loosened by the alcohol in his system. He smiled over at Brass, 'This shouldn't be too hard' he thought.

"Hey Griss, if you want to catch those fireworks you better start heading that way now. There's just a few minutes left before the countdown."

"Fireworks?" Grissom asked, "Oh, yeah the fireworks."

Warrick glanced back at Brass wondering just how much Bourbon he had fed Grissom. He stood by as Grissom wrapped up his conversation then led him outside.

Sara leaned back against the crime lab wall, getting ready to countdown the seconds before yelling 'Happy New Year!' with everyone else. With three minutes to go Greg came and stood next to her. 'Great, how did I know that would happen.' She thought. Stealing a glance at him she noticed he was looking _way_ entirely to innocent. She had a pretty good felling that it wasn't the cheek he would be going for and she really wasn't in the mood to punch him.

Sara was giving thought too trying to hide from Greg when Grissom and Warrick walked out the door. She opted to stay where she was, as she'd rather not put herself in Grissom's focus.

Grissom, not wanting to join the crowd of people gathered in the parking lot, chose to stand right outside the door. He didn't see that Sara was standing only a few feet from him. Deciding that Grissom was going to stay where he was, Warrick made his way over to stand next to Catherine; this was an opportunity he planned on taking advantage of.

As everyone quieted down and watched the clock, Sara resigned herself to her fate. She'd just have to remember to kill Greg later.

Then the countdown started, "Ten, nine, eight…" The noise was incredible as the entirety of Vegas shouted in unison.

"Seven, six, five…" Catherine blushed slightly when she noticed Warrick was standing right next to her.

"Four, three…" 'Here it comes.' Sara thought ruefully.

"Two..."

Just as everyone shouted one, Nick unplugged the halogen lights strung out around the parking lot.

Sara looked around wondering what had happened when Greg also took his cue. He lunged, pushing Sara to the side. Grissom saw the movement out the corner of his eye and automatically ran forward to catch Sara. Finding themselves in such sudden proximity, Grissom, on a spurt in spontaneity and intoxication, pulled Sara to her feet and kissed her hard. Sara was shocked at his response but then melted into his arms and returned the kiss, knowing this would probably never happen again.

Everyone finished their kissing, then turned their attention to the fireworks over head. Brass, Nick, Greg, Catherine and Warrick all looked over at Grissom and Sara to see if their plan had worked. They all smiled at what they saw. Grissom and Sara were still kissing as the last of the fireworks displayed their brilliance in the sky.


End file.
